lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Clive Smith
| background = #58ACFA | font = Bookman Old Style | color1 = #00FF80 | fontcolor1 = #FA5858 | color2 = blue | fontcolor2 = white | bodyfontcolor = #000000 | image = Clivepsmith.png | width = 250 | age = 18 | gender = Male | education = Senior | birthday = 7th of April, 1997 | address = 7 Rose Avenue, Lebeaux. | occupation = N/A | relationships = Single | housemates = Mum, Dad, Brother, Sister | personality = Clive is a very kind guy, if he ever sees someone who needs help, he will be the first person to help them. People often shoo him off because he looks like a nerd, and they think that he is just a weirdo looking for attention, but he really just loves to help people! Clive is very awkward when he first meets people. He sometimes feels like this because he expects people to just pass him off as a weirdo and not bother to actually get to know him, so he tries to make a good impression, which always results in a horrible mess. However, if someone straight away shows that they like him, he will not be very awkward at all and he will just be himself. Around friends, Clive is very chatty, loud and confident. He will never be afraid to show his knowledge for things that he is interested in and even things he is not interested in. Clive is a very bright kid, in school he is always the first one to understand something, but he avoids showing off to his classmates and acquaintances, mostly to avoid embarrassment and teasing but also because he likes giving other people a chance to have a say in situations. Clive is not a sporty person. He doesn’t hate sport as such, it is just not something he loves. Things he does love to do, though, are maths equations (particularly algebra and long division), chess (he is not THAT good at it, but he really enjoys playing it), and drawing (mostly portraits, but also animals). | appearance = *Hair Colour:Black *Eye Colour:Brown *Height:5'8" (173 cm) Clive's clothes very much fit the 'nerdy' stereotype, he wears colouful pants and chequered shirts, or a t-shirt with a saying from a show that he watches. | family = *Carla Smith:Carla is Clive's Mum, she was born in 1966. Carla is a very chatty sort of lady, and she looks after Clive in a very 'firm but fair' type of way. Her maiden name is Turner. *Jaxson Smith:Jaxson is Clive's Dad, he was born in 1961. Jaxson is a lot like Clive but he is a bit more sociable and he loves to be around people. *Nova Smith:Nova is Clive's younger sister. She is very sporty and excitable. *Benjy Smith:Benjy is Clive's older brother by two years. They have a very strong, close relationship. | friends = Edward Clark, Looke Wyon, Jasmine Parie | history = Clive Patrick Smith was born on the 7th of April, 1997, in Lebeaux to Carla Smith and Jaxson Smith. When he was born, his older brother, Benjy Smith, was already two years old. Two years later, his younger sister, Nova Smith was born. Clive has always gotten along really well with his brother, as they share a lot of common interests, he also gets along quite well with Nova, but not as well as he gets along with Benjy and they argue quite regularly. In 2001, Clive started kindergarten. Clive really liked kinder because it was where his love for drawing and art started. Socially, Clive did not fare that well in kinder, but he did make a few friends, he has just not kept in contact with them. In 2003, Clive Smith started primary school. In the younger grades, Clive had lots of fun, and made lots of new friends, but in the higher grades Clive struggled more as the work became more difficult for him. By the end of grade. 6, Clive had gotten used to all of the work, and he began to enjoy learning more! In 2010, Clive started high school at the Lebeaux Preparatory School. Clive parents were quite well-off so they could afford for him to go there. Clive found that there were more people like him, and he found it much easier to make friends, as for the work, Clive struggled with at the beginning but he eventually got the hang of it, and found it much less tiring. On the 9th of March, 2015, Clive got a job at the local supermarket, at the checkout. He got this just so he could earn a bit of extra money to pay for his very expensive school fees. In the future, Clive would like to become a scientist, or something of that nature. He would like a job where he learns more every day. | trivia = *Clive is a very picky eater. *Though he is a very kind-hearted person, he doesn't like to donate to charities. *He has never had a pet. | note = I made this character because I had no male characters and I really wanted to make a nerd character who doesn't just like pink! | fc = Matt Bennett | user = BunnyC |name = Clive Patrick Smith}} Category:Inactive Characters